


A sort of Family Reunion

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time The Lesson [6]
Category: Age of Apocalypse (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, alternate universe versions of siblings, mention of forced mutation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Nate and Sam visit with the surviving Guthrie siblings in this world
Relationships: Nate Grey/Sam Guthrie
Series: Journey Through Time The Lesson [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881943





	A sort of Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated to April 3rd 2014 as that was around the time I stoppe dworking on this series.

A Sort of Family Reunion

“I still don’t think we should be wasting the man power to do this,” Wolverine said as they waited for Jeffrey Garret the teleporter assigned to this area to arrive to transport the two of them to the village where Joelle and Elizabeth lived. He knew Paige and Jeb would already be there as they would be transported first. “We should be using the muscle these two provide to take out Kilgrave.”

“There are no guarantees any of us will come back from the mission to take out the Purple man,” Ororo said serenely. “We should allow the Guthrie siblings to see a version of their brother not bound to Sinister so if something does go wrong they can know he died free.” He was glad Ororo was on his side but everyone involved knew he wasn’t really this world’s Sam freed.

“Fine but just get your butts back here ASAP we need to take out Kilgrave during his next over the top recruitment party assuming Beast can have those inoculations ready.” He wasn’t looking forward to the mission to take out Kilgrave during his monthly celebration that served to round up more followers for his ever expanding empire. He accepted the fact that Nate was the only one with the power to give them a chance at success and they were both reasonably sure Mother Askani wouldn’t let them die so it made sense for them to help out.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come Kirika?” Nate asked and she shook her head no. He wasn’t surprised she would rather stay here with an alternate reality version of her father than go with them to meet alternate versions of his siblings. “Then we will see you when we return.” The ghost boy popped up then and in a flash they were gone appearing in a familair country side.

“I’ll be back for you tomorrow,” Jeffrey said and then was gone. He recognized this place as what was left of the family farm. He knew they couldn’t appear directly in the village but he hadn’t expected to be dropped off directly in front of the ruins of his childhood home. 

“It really is Sam,” A familiar voice said and he turned to see Joelle walking toward hm. Her eyes were glowing brightly and he was reminded that this Joelle was a mutant thanks to the shock wave of Counter Earth’s destruction by Onslaught. He saw Elizabeth emerging from behind a tree already enlarged slightly. He guessed Liz was still reluctant to believe he wasn’t an enemy. “It is good to see you free big brother.”

“I’m not really your brother just his alternate universe counterpart,” he found himself saying as she hugged him. He saw Paige and Jeb coming out after that. Paige was solid steel and at first he thought she also didn’t trust him but she hugged him followed by Jeb and finally a reluctant Liz.

“We know that but you closer than we ever thought we’d get to having our brother back,” Jeb said and his eyes sparked as he said it. “Liz, you can shrink now I told you according to Jono he’s clean and if we can’t trust Paige’s best friend who can we trust.” He wondered at first why he hadn’t told Paige to power down but then he realized it.

“You can’t turn your power off can you?” He asked Paige and she shook her head no. “How did it happen?” He knew he shouldn’t ask that but a part of him needed to know so he could warn his Paige if he ever made it home.

“I got caught tangling with Pestilance and seriously infected by one of her plagues,” Paige said shuddering a bit. “I should have died but Elixer managed to heal me but it triggered a secondary mutation I can shape shift while in an elemental form but I can’t go back to flesh and blood anymore.”

“Look we should find somewhere to camp out for the night because we can’t take you back to town,” Liz said speaking up. “I’m sorry Sam but folks would panic they still remember you leading Marauder and dark rider attacks.” He wasn’t surprised by that.

“Why don’t we stay in your family home,” Nate said pointing it out. “I mean I an easily rebuild it unless anyone has any objections.” He could see the question then in their eyes why Nate was even with him. He guessed they must have thought Nate was going to leave after a while.

“Nate and I are together,” he said to get that awkward part over with. He saw Jeb get it the quickest followed by each of them. “I don’t know if your Sam was or not but I’m bisexual.” He assumed he was since Mother Askani had stressed this was how their world would have turned out without Maddie and her interference.

“Our Sam was,” Jeb said and the three girls turned to stare at him. “What I told you when I came out that I’d talked it over with Sam before we lost him.” Jeb looked away. “I never told anyone but he told me it was okay that I was gay and confided in me that he swung both ways and had been with a guy.”

“Fix the house,” Paige said turning to Nate. “It will work for tonight and it is about time it was repaired.” When no one objected Nate went to work. He’d seen Nate do this before with ruined houses in Genosha but seeing his old family home reconstructing itself as if by magic was a whole new sight. “Wow,” Paige said staring at it when he was done. “It looks almost new.” As everyone headed inside he felt a bit of panic at spending the night talking with them. 

“Come on Sam,” Nate said throwing his arm over his shoulder. “I’ll be here with you the whole night.” He relaxed then and followed the others inside. He wasn’t sure what to make of this situation but at least Nate was with him.

The End


End file.
